Tiramisu, My Darling?
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's adopted son, Konohamaru buys a cake for his crush, Hanabi Hyuga. Will Konohamaru get the girl and still love his parents after what happens to the cake? SasuNaru parenting KonoHana


**Tiramisu My Darling?**

_Not the Right Time, I see_

SasuNaru Parenting with Konohamaru

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word:** Can I ask everybody one thing? (I know, just asked a question, lol) But where the hell is all the NaruKono and ShikaChou fanfiction on this site? Is it the filters, no shippers, or just me? And another thing: the Naruto Wikia page says Hanabi was born in March, but I couldn't hold this one back. I might not be here in 2015! Still working on those other fics I haven't updated, so you can alert because I'm rebooting them next month.

_**Tiramisu My Darling?**_

Another year had passed and it was going to be Hanabi's birthday again. Konohamaru knew how much she loved coffee and chocolate, and a new bakery not far from school had opened up. So he saved up his lunch money to buy Hanabi a coffee cake. The baker called it _tiramisu _when he asked about the cake in the display_. _Even though it was a bit pricey, it was worth buying. Konohamaru hoped she'd notice him when he presented her with the cake at lunch, but if she didn't take it, he'd run back home and cry. And maybe he'd leave in the fridge for his parents.

It was going to be their anniversary too. They didn't have to save him from the orphanage, but they adopted him anyway. They let him call them by their first names, Naruto and Sasuke, but Konohamaru just started calling them Daddy and Papa respectively. He didn't care that he didn't have a mom; he loved his two dads, and that was good enough.

After school, Konohamaru rushed to the bakery to get the tiramisu. He placed his savings (which he had counted three times before) on the counter and took the cake in his hands. The turquoise box the baker put it in was pretty fancy with its gold embossing glittering in the light. He mounted his bike, gently dropped the box in his basket, and pedalled home.

On the way, he passed by Moegi and Udon, but didn't bother to stop and chit-chat.

"Hey Kono, what's in the box?" asked Udon.

He was already turning the corner. "Sorry Udon! Can't let this cake melt!"

Moegi rolled her eyes. "Probably for Hanabi," she huffed.

Konohamaru rode his bike into the yard and parked it on the side of the house. Naruto had left the kitchen door unlocked, so he went right on in and sat the cake in the fridge. Surely no one would mess with it. Konohamaru sighed and marched upstairs to his room.

"Konohamaru! You better put your bike in the shed!" Naruto called out as he walked into the kitchen, but Konohamaru had already hopped into the shower with the water on full blast. The blonde shook his head and opened the fridge. "Ooh! Looks like Sasuke made a trip to the bakery for our anniversary," he cooed.

He took the turquoise box out of the fridge and flipped up its lid to tap a finger on the creamy surface. He dabbed said finger onto his tongue. "Mmmm!"

Then the raven strode in. "Whatcha got there, Naruto?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Thanks for the coffee cake, teme," he told him, dabbing the coffee-sprinkled whipped cream on his lips.

Sasuke swiped his tongue over the cream. "Hey, that is pretty good," he said. "Let's share a slice now and save the rest for tomorrow."

Naruto grabbed a butter knife and two forks from a drawer and cut out a hearty square to plop on a saucer. The two men sat down to dine on the cake, giggling as they fed each other the creamy, bittersweet goodness. With his side of the cake almost gone, Sasuke leaned in and captured his husband's lips to keep the rest of it for himself. He probed his mascarpone-saturated mouth with his tongue, etching tender moans from his throat.

"You're just as delicious as this cake, dobe," the raven said as he let his hand wander up Naruto's thigh to his crotch. He gingerly rubbed at the growing lump until his husband pulled back.

"You just want the rest of it, teme! Just be honest!" Naruto scooted back from Sasuke's touch.

The raven gave a laugh. "Alright, but it's that good." He took another bite and switched to kissing his blonde's whiskered cheek. "Maybe I can top it off with your cum…" He started trailing kisses down his neck with occasional sucking.

"Hey! Our anniversary is tomorrow, so wait!"

"Just a blow job, dobe. I'm too far into the mood," Sasuke pouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and relented, but he pulled the saucer back and went to work on the remaining cake as Sasuke yanked down his zipper. Before he could taste the cake again, he jerked at the shock of Sasuke's cold tongue swirling around his member's head. The blonde didn't have the ability to eat in harmony with being pleasured, so he dropped his fork and began to moan out load. He forgot about their son showering upstairs.

The raven bobbed up and down for a moment then created a gentle vacuum with his lips. He released it to admire its redness.

"Don't just sit there and stare at me! Finish me off!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke noticed the remnants of his dessert he left on Naruto's shaft. His head was profusely weeping precum. The chocolate and mascarpone smudges were begging to be licked off as they obscured the purplish veins of the erection. The raven went back to work and cleaned up, bringing Naruto to his outer limits.

Meanwhile, the water upstairs had stopped. Konohamaru draped a towel around his waist and went downstairs to get a soda from the fridge.

Naruto was on the edge of his pleasure cliff. "I-I'm about to—

Konohamaru spotted the turquoise box and the dirty saucer on the table. He was near speechless, but still cried out, "DADDY! PAPA! NOOOOO!"

Naruto fell out of his chair and Sasuke banged his head under the table. Naruto's cum was dripping from his chin.

"Konohamaru!" he jumped. "We were just—

"Spare me! I know what you were doing, Papa!" Konohamaru spat, covering his eyes with his hands. "It's just the cake…I bought it for this girl I liked, and now you've ruined it. I starved to pay for it!"

Embarrassed, Naruto nervously tucked his limpness back into his sweatpants. "Oh, Kono. We're sorry! I thought Papa bought it for our anniversary. If she means that much to you"—he pulled himself up using the kitchen table—"we'll buy you another."

His towel started slipping from his waist. "Screw it. She might not even take it." He stormed out of the kitchen and ran to his room.

His parents sat there feeling guilty about what just happened. Naruto stared at the rest of the cake, no longer seeing it as delicious. Instead, he felt worse than guilty. He felt terrible. He looked back at his raven, who was wiping the cum off his face with a paper towel.

"He starved to pay for this?" Sasuke thought aloud. "Did he use his lunch money to pay for it?"

Angered, Naruto slapped the remained cum from his cheek.

"Ow! What the hell Naruto?"

"Our baby's hurt! And he just caught us in the 'act'! We need to talk to him and comfort him," he said. "Put up the cake." He stormed out of the kitchen too and headed for Konohamaru's room.

Sasuke did as told and went upstairs. There was going to be a long talk. Would it be about the birds, the bees, and the fruit bats? Or would it just be about the fruit bats? Either way, Naruto and Sasuke had a lot of explaining and apologising to do. Konohamaru loved them. No one could ever love him as much as they could.

**A/N:** I know it feels short and lacking in some places, and yes I cut it short (too tired, running on Pespi and got other things to do with that energy), but I might continue it. Alert anyone?


End file.
